This application relates to a ducting arrangement for multiple bypass stream gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engines are known and, typically, include a fan delivering air into a bypass duct as propulsion air and to be utilized to cool components. The fan also delivers air into a core engine where it is compressed in a compressor, then delivered into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of the combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving them to rotate.
One type of gas turbine engine has multiple bypass streams. Thus, there is a radially outer third stream bypass flow and a radially inner main bypass flow. Both bypass flows may be utilized for cooling heat exchangers and other components.
Historically, the main bypass flow and the third stream bypass flow have been defined by concentric housings.